Begin
by misun
Summary: Despite numerous love confessions of love struck girls, Syaoran remains to wait for Sakura. Now that Sakura's ideal man is engaged, will Syaoran's chances get higher or will Sakura listen to his stupid advice to fight for her love?


**BEGIN **_by misun_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

**Prologue**

-

"How about you Sakura-chan?" I remembering feeling all my classmates attention on me once my second grade teacher, Terada-sensei, asked me. I couldn't think of any better answer that could top Yamazaki's. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

He was more than happy to share to the class that he wanted to be a mime because he wants to paint his face because Geisha are only for girls.

I wasn't really sure what I wanted to be back then, more so even now.

"Um.. An arch--" My dad's profession popped first in my head, but I had trouble saying it back then. "Arch--arche…"

"Architect?" Terada-sensei tried to help.

I just nodded my head shyly wanting the attention away from me already.

I could almost hear Syaoran sititng behind me snickering.

To my relief, Terada-sensei sensed my discomfort and he didn't ask why I chose that profession.

"How about you Li-kun?" Syaoran never allowed anyone to call him by his first names back then. I find it hilarious now since most girls at school screams out his first name every time he's within eyesight.

I already knew what he was going to say. From what I could remember, he always wanted to be just like his father. He wanted to someday lead their own clan and take over their corporate business.

That's why I was shocked and rooted to my seat when his answer was completely different from what I expected.

"When I grow up… I want to be Sakura-chan's husband."

I was too shocked to even stomp my way towards him and hit him and pull his unruly hair out.

Leave it to Syaoran to pull stuff like that. He likes putting me to awkward situations and embarrassing me most of the time. Right now, eleven years later, is still no different. I often wondered if he'll ever grow up.

I didn't know he wonders the same thing.

-

* * *

-

**Chapter One**

-

"Ano.. Li-san. I-I was wondering if you would g-go out---"

Syaoran Li couldn't stop from rolling his eyes knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry, but you see that idiotic girl who's skipping over there? Yeah, that's my girlfriend."

Hearing a gasp from the poor girl was like music to his ears. The rejected girl bursts into tears before running away clumsily with both her hands on her face.

Syaoran on the other hand thought nothing of the confession and tried to catch up to the blob of auburn just skipping around the school grounds.

"Hey! Sakura!" He yelled, but the girl remained oblivious. "SAKURA! Dammit.. SA-KU-RA!"

The girl finally stopped and turned around showing her pearly white teeth and sparkling emerald eyes. She literally looked like a kid who had just received a doll house for Christmas.

"Okay, you should definitely share whatever drugs you're on babe." Syaoran dryly commented seeing her face.

The girl named Sakura twitched at the last endearment marring her happy face.

"Babe? Since when was I a pig?"

They grinned at each other before Syaoran yelped in pain after Sakura hit his arm.

"Don't you dare call me that again." She threatened darkly before she was all smiles again. To a stranger it would have been creepy but to Syaoran Li it was completely normal.

"Seriously though, why are you so happy? Ah-- let me guess. It's because I turned down the girl, huh? I told you many times, you don't have to worry bab--- I mean, honey. I'm forever yours Sakura Kinomoto."

Any other girl would've giggled and have a swarm of butterflies after hearing such words from Syaoran Li, but Sakura Kinomoto was the opposite.

"Oh please," She did not let Syaoran's comments spoil her mood any worse. "And if you must know, my boyfriend is back from his business trip from Italy!"

"You have a boyfriend?" Syaoran questioned the gushing girl. "How come I didn't know about it? Does _he_ know about it?"

He earned another hit on his arm. It also happened to be on the same spot. Sakura doesn't hit so hard (for him anyways) but if she keeps hitting the same spot it might actually form a bruise later on.

"Hmmp," Sakura crossed her arms childishly before looking at her cell phone to check the time. "Oh! I can't believe it's already four! I only got an hour to get ready for my date!"

Syaoran's eyes turned to saucers.

"DATE?"

"Yes, date! And it's not the fruit!" Sakura laughed before happily skipping towards her own limo.

Syaoran was left with his unspoken interrogations until his own limo driver drove behind him and honked at him.

When did Sakura met a new guy? How did they get together. Why is she suddenly going to dates now?

Although he has a tiny idea of who it might be, he quickly dismissed the thought.

It couldn't be.

_He has a girlfriend._

As much as Syaoran wanted to be sneaky and follow Sakura to her date, his family duty awaits.

---

"What do you think Tomoyo-neechan?" Sakura asked excitedly as she slowly turned around in front of a fair-skinned girl with raven tresses. Compared to Sakura, she looked wiser and more mature.

"Hmm.." She stared at Sakura for a bit before turning to the vanity table to pick a trendy scarf and hung it on Sakura's neck. "There."

They both looked at the mirror and beamed.

"Thanks neechan!"

The trusted Daidouji household maid knocked on the bedroom door before poking her head in.

"Miss Tomoyo, Master Eriol has arri--- oh Miss Sakura you're going out too?" The old lady questioned seeing the younger mistress dressier than the older one.

"Ne, I'm going with Eriol and neechan to celebrate Eriol's birthday." The auburn haired girl exclaimed missing the facial expressions the other women made. "Oh, that reminds me. Wait for a second, I have to get Eriol's gift in my room."

Once the younger girl was out of the room, Tomoyo cried out.

"How could I have forgotten today is Eriol's birthday?"

The older women stood there helplessly not completely understanding the situation. She found it odd that the girlfriend doesn't remember her boyfriend's birthday while her sister does.

"Well do be careful of the paparazzi," she called out to Tomoyo, trying to be a little helpful.

---

For the night, they decided to head out to the local theme park. It was very enjoyable, for the energetic Sakura mostly. She insisted on going to the thrill rides and refused to go to the slower paced ones. And besides that, she was excited to see Eriol who she hasn't seen for a couple of weeks and showed just how much she missed the young businessman by her huge bear hug.

Sakura was so energetic and hyper all the time that her friends thought it was a good idea to pitch in their money together and buy her an all seasons pass thinking she rightfully belongs to somewhere fun like an amusement park. It's a shame she rarely used it. There just wasn't anyone who was available to go with her.

She was so excited and jumpy the whole time that she almost knocked off Tomoyo's baseball hat and sunglasses despite that it was night time.

Truth was, Tomoyo can't really be seen public as she is currently the country's new uprising singer. Months ago she might have been able to get away by walking out on the streets but by how fast her fame is skyrocketing lately, it's almost impossible for her to go out in public without security guards surrounding her at all times.

So far so good, no one has recognized her underneath the cover-ups.

"Umm.."

The three stood awkwardly in front of the Love Boat entrance after riding the highest rollercoaster the fourth time.

"I'm not sure you want to ride this one Sakura.." Eriol muttered but his whole attention was on the fair-skinned girl with the gray baseball hat. His smoldering sapphire eyes stared intently on her face and behind the sunglasses, Tomoyo's amethyst ones stared as intently back.

Although Sakura missed this exchange, her happy mood turned low hearing those words from Eriol.

Despite that she self-proclaimed she will only ride the thrill rides and the Love Boat isn't clearly one, she would love to ride it with him. No matter how boring it might be compared to the adrenaline rushing roller coasters.

_Riding the Love Boat with you would make my heart beat faster than any roller coaster could._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the couple already making their way to the line leaving her alone.

A kid accidentally bumped into her leg, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nani?" She asked no one in particular.

Realizing she was by her own, she sighed finding an empty bench between the Love Boat ride and the Merry Go Round. Out of boredom, she started watching people and was suddenly aware of how many couples there are at the park at this time.

Maybe because it was night time.

She tried looking away from the couple sitting on the bench near hers almost sucking each other's faces.

Did they not consider there are kids around?

She looked to her other side and saw a couple in their sixties smiling tenderly at each other through their thick glasses. She could only sigh.

She was suddenly aware of her protesting stomach and decided to get something to eat, but saw two little kids, a boy and a girl, sharing cotton candy together. She wasn't hungry anymore.

Sakura, for the first time that night, felt like a third wheel.

Out of nowhere, she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to the direction and stared at the guy in charge of the Merry Go Round with his white headphones on bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to despite the line of kids with their parents waiting for their ride.

Squinting her eyes to get a closer look, she found the messy chestnut-colored hair a little too familiar.

Once her eyes interlocked with his amber ones, she couldn't stop her feet from walking there.

As she made her way towards the bright ride, the current line was let in as the past passengers got out on the other side. By the time she got there, she was the only one in line and the whole carousel was already full.

"Your pathetic." The Carousel boy greeted smugly.

"Speak for yourself," Sakura replied, her happy mood completely drained. "A little advice. Loose the bird's nest on top of your head, kids are starting to get scared."

"Oh? You're scared?" Her eyes narrowed at what he was implying. "Seriously Sakura? A date? You left out the _tagging along_ part."

"I'm not the carousel boy here."

"I'm not the third wheel."

Sakura closed her eyes and pretended she didn't hear anything.

"I want to ride."

"Aren't you a little _too old_?"

"Dammit Syaoran, I want to ride," Sakura cried out, even surprising herself a little.

Seeing the young woman dangerously about loose it, Syaoran let her through just in time for the last passengers to exit the Merry Go Round.

He could only sigh as he stared at her staggering form towards the black little horse. He almost laughed seeing how awkward she look but the expression on her face stopped him.

Sakura seated herself on a random horse she picked and stared somewhere else other than the boy sitting on the side throwing pitiful looks her way. The spot she picked happened to be where the Love Boat is and she recognized the couple who just came out.

_You're pathetic._

Oh how true Syaoran's words were. On the back of her mind she knew it was wrong to try to divide Eriol's attention even though she wasn't really being successful of it.

It was futile to make the older guy's interest turn her way. She had thrown the fact that they had six years gap deciding age was just a number. It turns out that wasn't the only issue. She was still competing over a fight that's already won.

_No shame._

Is this how she repays her cousin after they took her in when her family died? By trying to steal her boyfriend.

_No shame indeed._

But it's not like Eriol spared a glance her way. Not the one he always saves for Tomoyo anyway. It was a loosing fight, she knew.

She was competing with her perfect cousin here. Not only that but Japan's rising star.

_Very pathetic._

She never invited herself to any of their dates. It was them who did. It was clear to all of them that she's being a pawn. In case Tomoyo blew her cover during the dates, Sakura was the distraction. Sakura was the cover-up girlfriend while Tomoyo's publicist would come up with excuses like she just ran up to them.

Tomoyo wasn't allowed to date in the public eyes and Sakura used that to spend as much time needed with Eriol.

Squinting her eyes, she saw that Tomoyo and Eriol were in a very deep conversation. She watched them as the carousel remained unmoving not being able to strain her eyes anywhere else.

A sound close to a whimper and gasp escaped her lips when she saw the man she cared for get down on his one knee.

Eriol reached for his jacket pocket and Sakura couldn't be mistaken that it was a small box he took out.

He opened it and the theme park's firework show had started.

It was the most romantic thing she had seen in her whole life.

Tomoyo said something before Eriol stood back up and kissed her.

The rest was a blur, the Merry Go Round had started moving.

---

Only then that Sakura realize her cheeks were wet when someone riding the small horse next to her wiped the moisture.

_Tears?_

She looked up to see Syaoran's warm eyes.

-

* * *

**AN: **I just wanted to upload this before year 08 ends. This year for me had its ups and down but still by far the best year in my life. I hope 09 will top it :D I hope you guys have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I also don't own the song Begin by DBSK which was sort of on repeat on my ipod when I wrote this. What I do own though is this plot.

So… should I continue or not?


End file.
